When Doves Cry
by Miss Scream Queen
Summary: [SLASH]. The big bad bully, Lash, has started acting different, and Will seems to be the only one who notices. While trying to get this former bully to open up, he gets more than he bargained for. [AU]
1. Chapter 01

_This story is AU, you'll have to deal with it. I don't own Sky High, and Prince owns the title._

_

* * *

_

**When Doves Cry  
**Chapter One

"Out of the way, Stronghold."

I flinched out of instinct at the bark directed at me, but didn't have enough time to get out of the way as Lash went storming by me. His shoulder hit mine, and the force of his almost accidental shove almost knocked me off my feet -- and to think _I_ was the one with super strength.

"What is with him lately?"

Layla grabbed my arm lightly to steady me, and I glanced at her.

"You noticed it too?" I asked.

For the past few days, Lash hadn't been his normal, cocky, happy in the 'dumb-dog-who-doesn't-know-any-better' way. He'd been angry, independent, and for lack of a better word _depressed_. Even Speed had stopped hanging out with him, not that he seemed to mind anyway.

"It's kind of hard not to." Layla said, as we started towards the building. "I mean, I'd much rather have him making his stupid jokes, then being an outright prat to you."

I furrowed my brow. "I don't even get a say in this?" I asked, gesturing to myself with one hand. "Jeez, thanks."

She gave a short laugh. "Sorry," she said, "But you actually don't mind him shoving you around like he does?"

I paused thoughtfully. "Well," I said slowly. "I'd rather him shove me around and just walk away -- rather than you know, shit-talk me and my friends and stick around." I gave a shrug. "The shorter, the better."

She thought about this for a moment, then she nodded. "That's true." She said. "That's very true."

Turning a corner inside the school, we almost ran into Speed and his new cronie -- some guy with power over water. They were busy with a few of the lower classmen, the normal 'looking for a swirly' conversation, and how they better cough up their lunch money -- typical school bully behavior; maybe not _high school_ behavior, but what can you do?

The bus had been a little late that morning, so there wasn't much time for our socializing. Layla and I said our short farewells, and I met up with Zach, also telling him I'd see him at lunch, before I started off to class. As I was walking down the hall, not paying attention, as usual, I almost didn't see the lanky figure with the striped sleeves -- he always wore those sleeves. Of course, this was my only thought before I almost ran smack dab into him. We both froze, and I half expected him to grab me around my mid-section, and throw me out the window or something. What would happen if I were to fall off the floating island anyway?

"Sorry." I said quickly, raising my gaze to his face.

My brow furrowed just slightly at the dark tinge on his left cheek, it almost looked like a shadow of sorts. He caught me studying what was most clearly a bruise, and he sneered.

"Got a problem, Stronghold?" he asked me gruffly.

"No." I said quickly, eyes widening slightly -- had I been staring? Shit. "No, Lash, I wasn't -- I'm sorry."

A snort came from him as if he were a horse, and he shoved passed me like earlier, looking like a Lash I hadn't seen before since I'd came to Sky High -- a Lash that looked like a puppy that'd been kicked around too many times.

I took a deep breath -- you'd think I didn't have a power the way I was 'scared' of him. There was just something about Lash and the way he acted lately -- I could see him snapping and going crazy; I did _not_ want to be the one there when that happened. I quickly hurried off to class.

* * *

"Will -- lunch is for eating."

I glanced up at Zach as he sat down at the table, tray in hand. One of my notebooks laid out open on the table in front of me, and I'd be glaring at some of the crap I'd written previously.

"I have a test after lunch," I said. "A _big_ one."

He shrugged, but said no more as he started eating. Slowly, but surely, the table filled up, but at the sight of my 'studying', my friends didn't try to engage in any conversation with me. I was thankful for that, because at that moment I was engulfed in my own thoughts.

I was looking too much into this whole Lash thing -- there was no point. It was _his_ problem, and not mine. But I couldn't help but wonder...

Instinct told me that this was no ordinary bruise on his cheek, and instinct told me that he wasn't 'depressed' on his own will. I just couldn't explain it, well, I could, but I didn't want to seem like I was making a big deal out of everything. I tended to do that a lot.

Tapping my pencil on the table, I glanced up and threw a look around the cafeteria. There was Speed, stuffing his face as he demanded some kid to give him more food, and ah yes, there was Warren, looking all dark and scary -- but Lash? Lash, by himself? Being quiet at a corner table? Staring at his tray _full_ of food -- and _not_ eating? If there was any time to make a big deal out of things, it was now. Why was I the only one who saw this as a problem?

I turned to Zach. "Did Lash get into a fight or something?" I asked.

His nose crinkled slightly as he got an expression of 'do-I-care?' on his face, but he shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "Why?"

I shrugged as well, looking back down at my notes. "Just curious." I mumbled. Then I felt my annoyance build -- I had _no_ idea what the words on my paper meant.

* * *

I left Mr. Medulla's class quickly, heading for the bathroom. I didn't have to go, but I hadn't finished the test, and I hated sitting in there, and feeling like an idiot as everyone else wrote their little hearts out. I slowly pushed open the door, and stopped. Lash was standing by the sinks, studying himself in the mirror, and muttering quietly. He was so engrossed in himself that he hadn't heard me come in, he didn't even hear the door as it swung shut.

I slowly took a few steps towards him, like I was fucking Crocodile Dundee or whatever his name was, sneaking up on some wild animal. As I closed the gap between us, I found he was examining the fading bruise. He touched it with his index finger and winced slightly, but then he caught sight of me in the mirror.

I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Stronghold." he growled turning to me.

I pressed myself flat against the wall, and I was slightly surprised to see that his eyes had been watering -- the pain from him touching the bruise had been that immense. What caused that?

"Lash." I said softly.

He studied me for a moment, before turning back to the mirror, as though mentally saying: 'Fuck it'. I watched him for a moment, and his shoulders sagged as he turned to me a second time, this time less angry.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He snorted like earlier. "You wouldn't understand, man." he said shortly.

And suddenly I was struck with the feeling that I _wanted_ to understand. His brow furrowed.

"What?" he asked.

Shit, thinking allowed again.

"I said I wanted to understand." I repeated a little louder this time.

His gaze faltered, and he looked down. "Why?" he asked, his tone proof that he was trying to keep his cool and casual facade.

I didn't answer right away, I couldn't. "I don't know." I said, finally.

He nodded, and then he shook his head, getting ready to walk away.

"Who did it?" I asked.

He stopped again, and he kept his gaze fixed on the tile floor. I took a deep breath, I didn't know if what I was doing was smart or not.

"Your dad?"

His head lifted sharply, and his eyes narrowed -- they'd started watering again. "Not everyone can have the perfect fucking family like you, Stronghold!" he exclaimed, voice cracking slightly.

Before I could say anything, he shoved passed me for the third time that day, and left the bathroom. I stayed there, standing against the wall, and processing things over in my mind. Why did I care so much? I didn't know, but I didn't worry about the answer to that. Why in the Hell was I the only one who _did _care though? That was the question I wanted answered.


	2. Chapter 02

I wasn't sure if I should continue, in which case I have to thank _gc rocker gal 13_ and _MoonAssassin_ for reviewing. And I feel bad, cause I really only started this story cause this whole week I've been having writer's block, this is basically something to clear it up.

**When Doves Cry**  
Chapter Two

I didn't see Lash for a while after that incident in the bathroom, being that he'd probably been avoiding me that day, and the next day he didn't even come to school (I'd been unable to tell if Coach Boomer had been happy about that or not). During dinner, I'd been struck with the bright idea to go over to his house -- I knew where he lived because one time I'd been hanging out with Layla and her parents, and we'd been coming from some restaurant; I'd seen Lash going into his house from his parents' car.

_Why are you making such a big deal out of this?_

It was that inside voice again, asking the questions that I didn't want to answer. I was making a big deal out of this because he was a kid getting beat up by his parents. I was making a big deal out of this because I, believe it or not, had a crush on Lash. Ever since the first day of school when he'd tried to intimidate me -- before he knew I was a Stronghold.

"Where are you going?"

I finished putting my jacket on, and turned to my mom who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, getting ready to ascend. I shoved my fists into my pockets and gave a shrug, trying to look casual. I don't know why, but it was like I felt she could read my mind.

"Just for a walk." I said. "It's a nice night."

I realized I was wrong when I took a step outside, it was pretty much freezing, and I was glad I had my jacket. It didn't take _too_ long to reach Lash's house, and once I did, I kind of just stopped outside, standing near the sidewalk that split from the main one, and led up to his front door -- I probably seemed like some kind of stalker.

As if on cue, the front door suddenly slammed open, and I recognized the lanky figure outlined by the light coming from inside. A woman's cantankerous voice was shouting something, but the only word I was able to make out was 'worthless'. My first instinct was to dive into the closest bush, but instead, I froze -- a deer caught in the headlights. Lash threw the door shut -- something that would've caused major damage had it been me doing it -- and he hopped down from the front stoop. He wiped at his face, and even in the darkness it was obvious he was on the verge of crying.

He stopped at the end of his walk, and turned to me sharply.

"Will."

I didn't know what was more shocking, his use of my first name, or the fact that his voice had sounded so different than it normally did. Much softer.

"Hey," I said lamely, trying to put on a casual front. "How's it goin'?"

He snorted, and turned, starting to walk away from me. I trotted a few paces to keep up with him, and fell in step beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not looking at me.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Stronghold, there's nothing to talk about." My last name again. "Just leave me alone."

I stopped, and grabbed his arm. He winced and took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly, taking my hand back; I didn't think I'd grabbed him that hard.

He shook his head slowly, looking down at the ground with an air of almost defeat.

"No, it's not you." he said.

He didn't meet my eyes as he pulled his infamous, striped sleeve up. The pale skin of his arm glowed in the dim light, and I was able to make out a small group of bruises near the crook of his elbow -- a hand print was basically visible. My mouth formed a small 'o', but I didn't know what to say. As though thinking I'd seen enough, he yanked his sleeve back down, quickly walking away again.

It was only natural for me to continue following him, and once again, I fell into step with him.

"You have to tell someone." I said.

"Tell them what?" he asked, the tone of his voice was dripping with slight skepticism. "Not like anyone would believe me."

"Why wouldn't they?" I asked.

He stopped abruptly, and I almost continued right passed him. I turned to him, but he walked around me, and sat down on the curb. I stood behind him for a moment, unsure of what to do because he looked like he was ready to cry again. I should've basked in the glory of seeing him cry with all the shit he'd put me through, but instead it only was like a kick to the gut.

"Nobody cares about what happens to me." he said slowly.

I gave a sigh and sat down next to him, not realizing how close I was until I was able to feel the heat radiating off of his body. It was then I realized how cold he must've been and I felt slightly bad for the fact that I had my jacket with me.

"Lash," I said. "No offense, but I think you kind of made people not care about you."

He snorted, he did it quite often, and you'd think it would make him less attractive. Not really.

"I started being a prick to people _because_ they didn't care." he said. "I mean...when I started going to Sky High, the only thing I had going for me was that I was put into the hero class."

"So what?" I asked. "Look at Larry -- that's the only thing _he's_ got going."

Lash shook his head, and covered his face with both hands, massaging his temples. "You wouldn't understand."

We were both silent for a moment. I side-glanced him. "So you're just gonna let your dad continue to beat you up?" I asked.

His hands dropped, and he turned to me. There was a new bruise already forming on his jaw bone, and he saw me notice it. He reached up slowly and grazed his fingertips over it.

"What else can I do?" he asked, he gave a dry laugh -- there wasn't any humor in it. "Too bad my power isn't like...instant perfect make-up or something to cover it up."

"Well," I said, offering a smirk. "Instead of that, you could wish for healing powers -- most guys typically don't want to wear make-up."

He laughed again, and this time I was glad to hear that it was slightly real. "I don't know if I should be offended or not." he said. "I think you were pretty much hinting that I was gay there for a moment."

I laughed, but it sounded kind of robotic. I hoped I wasn't subconsciously trying anything on him, it was _just_ a crush.

"Nah," was all I could get out.

He took a deep breath, and gave a shake of his head, getting his hair out of his eyes as he turned to me again. I raised my eyebrows as I side-glanced him once more.

"Tell anyone about this, Stronghold," he said. "And I'll murder you."

I raised my hands defensively. "I don't doubt that." I said.

He grinned at me, and I felt a little flutter in my stomach, the butterflies had appeared. He looked away again, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

"Why do you care anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm a caring guy, I guess." I said.

He gave another laugh, pushing my shoulder with his. "You're a fuckin' nerd, man." he said.

I grinned. "There's the Lash I'm used to." I said.

He turned to me again, still grinning. It was one of those moments, those perfect movie moments, where I could've leaned in, and given him a kiss. Only one problem, we were both guys, and I strongly doubted that he was interested.

"This is so cheesy." he said, "I can practically hear the dramatic background music."

I laughed, and stood up, needing to do something else. "Tell me about it." I said.

He followed suit, standing up, and it was then that I think he got how close we were. Being that I was shorter than him I had to look up to keep eye contact, but we were so close our chests were almost touching. He took a deep breath, and glanced behind me, down the sidewalk towards where his house was.

"You don't want to go back, huh?" I asked.

He shook his head, lowering his gaze. "My mom's pretty pissed tonight." he said.

"Does she beat you up too?"

He shook his head. "Nah, just eggs him on." he said.

"You could stay at my place." I said. Shit. Nice way to give it away, Stronghold.

"No thanks." he said with a snort. "I don't need your charity."

It was like he was battling with himself, there was the Lash that wanted to accept my help, and the Lash that wanted to keep his pride and tough facade. I shoved my hands into my pockets, and glanced around. I didn't know how long I'd been out, but I was sure my mom was waiting for me.

"I have to get going." I said.

He nodded, and looked down again. "I think I'm going to stay out a little longer." he said. "Maybe take a walk around the whole block or something."

"You gonna be alright?" I asked.

He laughed, and reached over to shove me in a border-line playful way. "What, are you in love with me or something?" he asked.

"Oh, haha." there was my fake laugh again. I could feel my face heating up, and I just couldn't stop laughing.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head, looking away quickly. When I glanced back up at him, he smirked.

"See you later, Will." he said.

He turned on his heel and strode away casually. I watched him for a moment, disappearing out from underneath the streetlight and into the darkness, and then I started back towards my house. When I passed his, I glanced up at one of the windows where there was light. I could see two shadows, and the way they were moving, it looked as though they were fighting. Did Lash have to deal with that every night?


	3. Chapter 03

**Big** thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are the only reason I'm continuing this story. And since I'm still experiencing my little writer's block, this chapter will probably be _very_ short. Apologies.

**When Doves Cry**  
Chapter Three

I stepped out of the lunch line and looked around the cafeteria. It was easy to spot Lash in the corner, by himself again. Today he didn't even have a lunch, he was just staring out the window. I sighed heavily, before I started towards his table. He didn't look away from the window until I sat down, and when he did, the expression on his face was one of surprise mixed with confusion. I tried to ignore and not stare at the bruise on his jaw.

"Hey." I said, my best attempt at sounding casual.

"Um...hi." he said, tone uncertain. "What are you doing?"

The air in which he was holding himself was one that made it seem like he didn't even remember the night before.

"Sitting with you." I said shortly.

He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and looked down at the table. I just watched him for a moment, before I looked out the window to see what he'd been so intently staring at. There wasn't anything.

"What happened when you got home last night?" I asked, keeping my tone just loud enough that he heard it.

He glanced up, his hands fidgeting on the table top. "I don't want to talk about it." he said. "At least not here."

I nodded, and looked down at my tray of food. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught him throwing a look around. Apparently, he didn't really like the idea of being seen with Will Stronghold. I didn't know if I should feel insulted or not.

"Nobody's watching." I said glancing up at him. "Nobody cares. You shouldn't either."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked, that defensive tone coming to his voice.

"Lash," I said. "Why are you so dead set against being friends with me?"

He opened his mouth to speak like earlier, but a different voice seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Will?"

I glanced over my shoulder, it was Layla with her lunch. Majenta and Ethan were already making their way towards us as well -- I'd assume Zach was somewhere behind them. I returned my gaze to Layla's confused face, and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Layla." I said.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked, throwing an almost nervous look at Lash.

"Just...sitting." I said, my words were coming out robotically; I hated when that happened.

Majenta and Ethan had reached us, and were both watching Lash with the same look on their faces as Layla. After attempting to say something, Layla set her tray down next to mine, and proceeded to sit down. Shit.

"Well, isn't this a change of scenery?" Majenta asked, that tone she often used when she was bored, as she sat down on the other side of me.

I glanced at Lash, and mentally cursed again as I saw the look on his face. He said nothing, and didn't catch my eye as he stood up quickly. He briskly started for the door, and I jumped up, leaving my things there, and following. Layla called my name, but I ignored her, and as I was heading for the door as well, I almost ran headlong into Zach.

"Hey Will." he said brightly.

"Hey." I said dismissively, passing him.

I could feel both his and Layla's eyes burning into my retreating back as I left the cafeteria, but I paid no mind, and continued following Lash. He disappeared around a corner, and I had a pretty nice idea of where he was headed, and I quickened my pace. Sure enough, I caught him just as he was slipping into the bathroom.

"Lash." I said, throwing the door open. "What's --?"

"Don't ask me what's wrong!" he exclaimed turning to me. "It's bad enough I have you feeling sorry for me, but your god damned friends? I don't need anybody's sympathy."

"I'm not trying to give you sympathy." I said, "I just --"

I quickly stopped myself before the inevitable slid out. He raised an eyebrow, and motioned with one of his hands for me to go on.

"I'm not trying to give you sympathy." I repeated. "Or charity. And I didn't even want my 'god damned' friends to sit with me today."

He rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out at his sides. The dull thud of them hitting his body echoed, and we both fell silent.

"Look, Stronghold." he said. "I don't know what's up with you lately, but I can take care of myself."

His stubborn attitude was really getting to me; was it _my_ fault that I cared about someone I had a crush on?

"I didn't say you couldn't." I replied, trying to keep my anger at a controllable level.

"Well you sure are acting like it." he snapped grumpily.

My anger level had now reached maximum.

"God, Lash, you're such an idiot." I spat at him. "You really want to know what's up with me?"

"Yeah." he said, equally angry, and nearing me as though ready to pound me into the wall. "I do, god damnit."

"I like you, Lash!" I exclaimed, "I have the hugest crush on you, and I don't even know why. And I don't know about you, but it was pretty obvious -- don't see how you _didn't_ know already."

His jaw dropped slightly, and he just stared at me for a few moments. His expression was hard to read, and I tried to regulate my breathing, but now my nerves had set in.

"You're serious?" he questioned. "You...like me?"

"Yeah." I said, with an almost defeated sigh as I dropped my arms. "I do, god damnit."

His eyes searched my face for a moment, and suddenly, he reached over with both hands, grabbing my face, and pulling me towards him. The next thing I knew, our lips were touching.

* * *

I never mentioned that I liked cliffhangers, did I? 


	4. Chapter 04

Wow, I'm really sorry I stopped updating for a while, a lot's been going on. But this goes out to every single reviewer, whom without this story wouldn't have been continued.

**When Doves Cry**  
Chapter Four

Lash's lips were unlike how you'd imagine a bully's lips to be -- I was pleased to learn. They were soft, and gentle -- they were what I assumed gave the perfect kiss. But as soon as it had happened, it was over, and Lash pulled away slowly.

"You _are_ serious." he said, more to himself than anyone.

I nodded, but now that my anger had cooled over, I could feel a blush creeping slowly up my neck, even reaching my ears. I couldn't believe that I'd actually told Lash that I had a crush on him, not to mention I'd kissed the taller boy. Though it _had_ been Lash to kiss _me_.

Lash's features suddenly hardened just slightly. "What about your _girlfriend_?" he asked, emphasizing the word.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said with a snort. "We used to have a thing for each other."

"Used to?" Lash asked. "No more?"

"Nah." I said sheepishly -- my face was friggin' burning. "Turns out I don't have things for girls at all."

He smirked; a relaxed air had settled over him, and he seemed more calm and casual than I'd ever seen him. Even back when I was a freshie, he'd always seemed so tense, and upset -- ready to scream at the drop of a pen. I took a deep breath; deciding I was going to take yet another plunge that day.

"You want to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

Lash paused, looking down at the floor, and I almost sighed -- it'd been worth a shot.

"Sure." he said, surprising me, and looking back up at me with a smirk. "That'd be...'fun'."

* * *

"You sit out here to think -- psh what a fag."

I grinned as I followed Lash out my bedroom window to sit on the roof. During dinner, he'd been quiet, but as my parents yammered on about crap no one cared about, and me and him made faces at each other across the table, he seemed to relax and lighten up -- a lot. I sat down next to him, and he threw a look around at the neighboring houses -- I hoped Layla wouldn't decide to drop by.

"You're the one who just said 'psh'." I said to him, pulling my knees up to my chest.

He rolled his eyes, but the smirk was clear on his face. With a sigh, he laid down on his back, eyes cast towards the dark sky. I glanced at him, keeping my arms around my knees, feeling suddenly anxious and awkward.

"You aren't like...planning some major way to get back at me for all the shit I've put you through, are you?" he asked. "Like...pretending to care or anything, I mean."

"Nope," I quickly said with a shake of my head. "Believe it or not, though you _are_ a complete asshole -- I like you."

He grinned, and his gaze shifted to meet mine. "Everyone likes me Stronghold." he said. "Some are just more comfortable in sharing it than others."

I snorted, and he rolled his eyes as if what he'd said was actually true. I was unable to keep the grin off my face, and I laid down next to him, putting my hands underneath my head almost like a makeshift pillow.

"Will." he said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I grinned, and rolled to face him, propping myself up on an elbow and looking down at him. He raised an eyebrow, and I gave a short laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute." I said. "Did Lash just _thank_ me?" I put a hand up to one of my ears. "Am I hearing things right?"

He let out one of his bark-like laughs, and reached up to push me lightly. Of course I didn't move from the nudge because of my strength -- I was like a rock just sitting there. I grinned, and looked away as a silence fell over us again.

After a moment, I raised my gaze to meet his, and was surprised by the look in his eyes. It was unreadable, but it wasn't bad. It was like he was searching my expression for something. He reached up, grabbing the front of my tee shirt, and he pulled me down.

Our lips met, and it was one of those perfect movie moments again. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth hesitantly -- I'd only ever kissed Layla before. The warm intruder explored my mouth like it was some kind of new territory, and I felt my breathing catch in my chest -- it really was the perfect kiss.

He pulled away slightly, and again our eyes met and searched each other's. He smiled at me, and pressed his lips to mine again.

The fingers of one of his hands tangled in my hair, and he broke the kiss, resting his cheek against mine so that his mouth was near my ear.

"This is one of those things that if you ever tell anyone about," he started in a low tone, warm breath causing a shiver to run down my spine. "I'll kill you."

I grinned, and reached up to comb my fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft. "I know, I know."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm not used to such mild scenes -- if I was posting this on some other site, this chapter would've had a sex scene.  
Reviews? 


	5. Chapter 05

I have to apologize to everyone, I am so so sorry. A lot of things have been going on (as I always say). I've had to deal with moving, and getting shot at in the ghetto. Please forgive me. And in the move, I seem to have lost the notebook I'd had this story planned out in. Shucks, this is crap. I hope you guys still like what I pull from my sleeve.

* * *

**When Doves Cry**  
Chapter Five

Lash had spent the night that Friday, but on the orders of my mother, I had to go visit my grandmother. He'd been wary about returning home, and when I'd offered to walk him he'd declined. It was almost a good thing because no sooner than he'd disappeared down the street did Layla pop over for breakfast. At the request of Lash, I told not a soul about his and I's new friendship, not even my diary (boys keep them too!)

"What's been up with you lately?" Layla'd asked during breakfast, tone low so only I could hear. "You've been acting weird."

I'd given her the Stronghold laugh. "How so?" I asked.

She'd shrugged, gaze flickering downwards for a moment as she thought. "I wish you'd tell me things, Will."

I'd changed the subject after that; she'd find out sooner or later. When Lash was willing to tell people. If he ever would be. I didn't like that thought, so I kept it far away.

Monday came slower than I'd wanted it too, and as I climbed down the bus stairs, feeling very happy-go-lucky, my eyes moved over the grounds searching for him. I hated to sound like some kind of school girl, but Lash was all I thought about. And when I thought about him I got these weird feelings in my stomach. Mom said they were butterflies, Dad said it was indigestion -- I had no clue what it was, and I was unsure of whether or not I liked it.

"Will, wait up."

Layla had to jog to keep up with my fast strides. They weren't intentional, or...well...they might have been. My subconscious was telling me to leave her in the dust so I could find Lash, and maybe sneak off somewhere with him and his soft lips. I side-glanced my best friend as she shifted her backpack around.

"What's the rush?" she asked. "You're never this happy to be here."

I shrugged, doing my best not to share anything. "Just feeling very..motivated, I guess?" I said, raising a brow at her.

She raised her brow in return, but fell silent, still struggling to keep up with me. Sometimes I hated best friends; couldn't they just leave you alone?

We entered the school and went to our lockers, like every morning, and as Layla rambled on and opened her locker, I looked around again with a last hope. I found him, he was turning the corner, and disappearing from the hallway I was in, so without thinking, I ran after him. I didn't know if Layla noticed, and I didn't particularly care.

I rounded the corner and caught up with him in no time. He was still slinking slowly, all by himself, and I jumped in front of him, giving him an out-of-breath greeting, and a grin as I leaned against the wall. He'd started when I'd appeared, but he smirked now.

"Saw you down there." he said. "Didn't want to interrupt whatever _she_ was saying."

He always made that face when he was talking about Layla, but I never knew why. I never pointed it out either. I gave a shrug, and casually swatted at the air.

"It wouldn't have mattered." I said."I don't listen to half the shit she says."

His smirk grew slightly, flickering to a fully-fledged grin and back. He stepped around me and continued walking, as if he knew I'd follow (which I did...of course).

"How were things when you got home?" I asked quietly.

The smirk faded and the scowl returned. He gave a shrug. "I got a lecture or two." he said. "But both of them were too trashed to do anything. They ignored me the rest of the weekend."

I said nothing, instantly going through a guilt trip -- not because it was my fault or anything, but because he didn't deserve this, no one did. Parents are supposed to love their kids.

"Do you ever fight back, Lash?" I asked suddenly as he stopped at his locker.

He opened it, making a face as he thought, and glanced at me. "What do you think I could do?" he asked. "He's like you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Strength." He answered. Then he added in a quieter tone. "And you and I both know you can kick my ass. It's a piece of cake for him."

I shrugged. "You have to do something." It wasn't the first time I said this, and it wouldn't be the last time.

He gave a dry laugh. "Face it Stronghold," he said. "I'm not going to. But I'll survive. Once I hit eighteen anyway, bam! I'm outta here."

"Where're you gonna go?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged again. "Anywhere really." he said.

"You could come to my place." I said.

He smirked once more. "And where would I sleep?" he asked. "In your little twin bed with you?"

I shrugged. "You're pretty skinny." I said. "We could make it work."

He laughed, a real laugh, and shut his locker, done with whatever he was doing. "I don't like liking you, Will." He said -- I loved when he used my first name, "But damn, you make it hard."

I smirked myself. "Of course," I said. "I'm Will Stronghold."

He rolled his eyes, and looked around. Of course people were watching us. It was like the first time two animals are introduced to each other on nature shows, when the male turtle is finally going to reproduce with the female -- when everyone gets all quiet and gapes, open-mouthed ("And lookie 'ere, the male turtle is making 'is first moves!"). When he looked back at me, he seemed sheepish from the stares.

"I want you to sit with me at lunch." he said, voice just barely above a whisper. "But I don't want any of your friends following."

I nodded quickly. "That can work." I said. I'd make it work, definitely.

He smirked a final time. "I got to go then." he said. "See you around."

I nodded and he turned to stalk off. I glanced at the people standing around me, who quickly scattered as though embarrassed I'd caught them, before I shook my head and started back towards my locker. While rounding the corner, I ran smack into Layla, who grabbed my shoulders as though I'd been kidnapped.

"Jesus Will, talk about rude." She said sharply. "What the Hell is your problem lately?"

I shrugged out of her grasp, making a face. "Damn, stop treating me like a kid or something." I said. "You're like a second shadow, only shadows don't nag and whine when I don't pay attention to them."

I knew the words had stung the moment I said them, but I couldn't take them back. I didn't want to take them back. Her whole face fell, and her shoulders seemed to sag a little.

"I don't nag and whine." she said softly.

"Yeah, you do." I insisted. "All the time anymore...can't I have other friends?"

"Well, Zach --" she began.

"Besides them." I said dryly.

"So what?" She asked. "You and Lash are friends now."

"We might be." I said. "If you weren't always holding onto me like a doll of sorts. We aren't a thing anymore, Layla. I need to breathe."

Her features hardened, and I knew what she was going to say before she said them. She'd figured it out. "You like him don't you?" she said.

I didn't answer, instead just stared at her. I think I was secretly hoping the answer would appear on her forehead. She gave a slight scoff and shook her head.

"You could've just said something." She said softly. "I would've understood."

"Yeah right." Damn speaking before thinking.

She made a face again. "You don't believe me?" she asked.

I sighed and gave a shrug; we were going to be late. "Look Layla." I said. "I like having you as a friend. But that's just it. We're friends. Not life partners. We aren't attached at the hip. I can cross the street without you."

I was babbling nonsense, a whole buncha word vomit. And she suddenly looked ready to cry. What's worse? I didn't feel bad. I gave another sigh.

"I have to go to class." I said.

And I left her standing there, her jaw dropped slightly, and eyes glistening.

* * *

I all but ran into the cafeteria at lunch time, and searched quickly for Lash. He was in a different corner today, no food, and staring out the window as if something interesting was happening outside. I made my way towards him, thankful to not run into any of my friends, and I sat down across from him clumsily.

"Slow down, cowboy." he said throwing a smirk in my direction. "You're like an excitable puppy."

I grinned and shrugged. "What can I say?"

"You don't need to say anything." he said. "It's pretty obvious I get your panties in a bunch."

I started laughing, but stopped. "I don't wear panties." I said, mock-offensively.

He grinned, lightening up again. "In this relationship, you bet your ass you do, Stronghold."

My stomach gave a flop. Indigestion? I don't know. But the fact that he was calling this a _relationship_ made my cheeks burn. He looked down at the table, smile fading.

"Can I come over tonight?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "You can come over any night."

Welcome back, Lash's smile. "Thanks." he said.

I made light of the situation. "Jeez," I replied. "You've thanked me twice in three days; I must be getting luckier."

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a fag, Stronghold." he said, but he was grinning.

I might have been offended, but I realized he liked me because of it. "You wouldn't have it any other way." I stated.

He hesitated; I'd caught him. After a moment, he grinned. "You're absolutely right."

His eyes flickered to something behind me, and I turned in my seat. Layla was sitting down at a table not too far away with Majenta, and she was glaring in our general direction. I met her eyes, and I knew that she hadn't told anyone that I liked Lash. I was extremely grateful, but I suddenly felt bad. I should've just told her. Maybe I'd apologize to her later.

But she wasn't the only person glaring. Speed was standing with the guy he'd gotten to replace Lash (some sporty guy with the power of ice breath), and while the cronie messed with some freshman, Speed watched Lash and I.

"Why aren't you and Speed friends anymore?" I asked, turning back around.

Lash shrugged, but the look on his face told me just how deep this thing went. "We had a falling out." he said. "Sorta like..what you and Layla went through. Only ours ended badly."

I was momentarily silenced by the thought of them two having a relationship. I was also thinking about the way in which Lash had said this; as if Speed himself had been abusive. No, I was making things out to be more than what they seemed. Dad always said I got that from my mom; almost like a drama queen, making the worst of things.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

He smirked. "Don't get all touchy-feely with me now." he said. "You know I hate pity."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't pitying you, God." I said.

He shook his head, still with that half-smile, and abruptly changed the subject. "What time can I come over tonight?"

* * *

I finished cleaning my room around three thirty -- Lash would be over at four. I don't know why I'd cleaned -- he'd already seen my messy room. When I finished I decided I really should apologize to Layla, and I quickly went over to her place. When I knocked on the door, I saw the curtains of the living room window move, and I knew it was her. I expected her not to answer, but a moment later the door opened.

"Hey." I said, as she peered out from the crack she'd opened it to.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To say I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked. "You were being honest."

"I was being blunt." I said. "You're my best friend, Layla." I looked around. "I guess I was just nervous on the whole having a crush on another guy."

"Especially with him being _Lash_." she said.

I wanted to laugh. She talked about him the way he talked about her. I could see a cat-fight between them.

"I didn't mean what I said." I continued. I gave her the best innocent look I could muster up. "Can you forgive me?"

She sighed, opening the door more and leaning against the frame. "I don't want to." she said slowly. "But yeah. I forgive you."

I grinned and pulled her into a friendly embrace. She winced slightly, but I barely noticed.

"Thanks." I said. "But I have to go."

"Is he coming over?" she asked.

I nodded, and she followed suit, then I grabbed her by the elbows, seriousness coming over me again.

"Don't tell anyone, please Layla." I said.

She studied my expression for a little while longer, before she nodded. "Okay."

I grinned again. "Thanks." I said once more. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded slowly. "Bye Will."

I fought to ignore the way she'd said it like a death sentence, and I quickly hurried back to my house.

* * *

Argh, this was rushed, I apologize. But I'm just pulling shit from nowhere now, I'm so mad I lost the plans. And whilst typing this and chewing bubblegum, I seem to have gotten some caught on my liprings. I'm tired, so I didn't do spellcheck (I don't have a program with it), I use an online one, and I didn't feel like it. Sorry. Reviews would make my day so much better. 


	6. Chapter 06

_You guys are the best, seriously. Thank you so much, if I could give each and every one of you a kiss, I would. Unless it freaked you out, then I'd just give you a hug. _

* * *

**When Doves Cry**  
Chapter Six

"Will, your father wants you to wash the car when you get a chance."

I looked up from the fridge where I was bent, reaching for the last Coke, and I glanced at Mom, who sat at the kitchen table, reading.

"Mom, Lash is coming over." I said.

She raised her gaze and met mine. "Honey, your dad asked you two days ago to wash the car." She said. "After all, it _is_ the one you'll be driving once you get your license."

I said nothing, grabbing the Coke and shutting the fridge. As I opened it, she watched me.

"Maybe you can get Lash to help you." She said, "If you ask him nice enough."

I paused. There was something in the way she was looking at me that made me think she knew about my feelings for Lash. Instead I gave a shrug.

"Are you kidding?" I asked jokingly. "He'd rather sit there and laugh at me as I did it."

She shrugged and just like that it was settled. I had to wash the car. I sighed a few times as I drank my soda, hoping that maybe she'd let me wait till tomorrow or something -- but don't ever sigh with liquid in your mouth. Mom fought to hide her smirk as I choked and pounded my chest lightly. I made a face at her before leaving the kitchen. Lash would be there any minute, but maybe I could just do a quick wash of the car and be done by that time.

Seconds later I had the soapy sponge in my hands and was leaning over the front hood of the car, scrubbing ferociously at the windshield. I was scrubbing it so hard in fact that I could hear the glass faintly start to crack. Time to move on. I began washing the grill of the car next.

"Looks like you're having fun."

His tone was dripping with that sarcasm that he must have been born with and I spun on my heel, almost falling because I was still crouched on the ground. Lash was standing there with his thin arms crossed over his chest, smirking at me.

"So much fun." I said, and I held the sponge out to him. "You should try it."

He held his hands up defensively. "No thanks." He said, with a grin. "I think I'll pass."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to finish with the grill. Then I moved onto the front driver's side tire, wiping at the rim with the sponge.

"I'll be done in a minute or two." I said to him, as he started around the car to look at it. "My mom's making me do this."

He let out a chuckle. "Always do what mommy says?" he asked me.

I grinned to myself, "Well I am 'such a fag', aren't I?" I asked.

He laughed again but didn't say anything. I continued with the rim, not paying attention to the silence, until just as I was finishing, I could hear the slight squeak of the sponge on the silver. The only thing I could hear besides that was the running of the hose, which I'd had sitting on the ground, running, so I could just grab it quickly and rinse the suds from the car. I glanced up -- Lash was no where to be seen.

My brow furrowed and I slowly stood up, sponge in hand. Still, I couldn't see him anywhere -- it was as if he'd completely dissolved into thin air or..he was hiding. My lips slowly curled into a smirk, and I started to lean over the car looking for him, when he sprang up near the back end from a crouched position, brandishing the hose. Before I could even register what was happening, I was hit in the face with the icy stream of water.

I raised the sponge in front of me as though it would protect me before dropping to the ground -- not so gracefully might I add. I landed on my back, sopping wet and spluttering. A few moments later, Lash appeared above me grinning like the Cheshire cat, but thankfully he was hoseless. He leaned against the car, and raised his eyebrows innocently at me.

"That was just mean." I said though it was hard to fight my smirk.

He dropped his arms as though defeated, and he nodded. "I'm sorry." he lied. "Let me help you up."

He offered me a hand, and for a moment I stared at it, thinking. Then, in one swift movement, I grabbed the sudsy sponge and I threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest, knocking the air out of him momentarily as cold water and soap exploded on him. It fell limply to the ground, and he gave a short gasp-like noise, holding his hands out at his sides.

"Jesus Will," he said, "That water's freezing!"

I grinned now, and quickly scrambled to my feet so he couldn't catch me off guard. He was glaring at me, though not in the completely menacing way, as I stood by the front of the car, holding onto it as if I were going to pick it up and hit him with it if he tried anything. He looked about ready to run at me, but instead he shook his head, faintest hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

"You're so lucky we're in clear view of everyone in your neighborhood." he said in a low tone.

I raised my eyebrows at him, cocking my head slightly. "Oh really?" I asked, and I slowly neared him. "Why?"

He shook his head again and I was now standing in front of him, almost two feet away. "Why?" he echoed.

"Yeah, why." I said, and I gave him a light shove. "What would you do if we weren't?"

He moved quicker than I could react, and in seconds flat he had me bent over in a headlock. At first I was shellshocked -- I hadn't expected it. Despite the fact that I could've picked him up with one hand, I didn't fight back -- I think I quite liked being in his arms too much; even if he was hurting my neck slightly.

"What would I do?" he asked me, tone low. I could hear the grin in his voice. "I'd tackle you onto the car -- which would ultimately get you in trouble with your parents." He gave a small laugh and his warm breath brushed my cheek. "Not to mention I think I'd end up unintentionally violating you."

I have to say, I liked this Lash. He was playful, he was..._seductive_. If I'd ever had any moment of rethinking getting to know him, which I didn't, it was completely thrown away now.

"Who says I wouldn't like such violations?" I asked, though it sounded stupid when I said stuff like that.

He chuckled again, but before he could answer, someone else cleared their throat. We both looked up to find my mom, hands on her hips, and brow raised. I was instantly blushing, and there was even a light hue to Lash's complexion. After a moment of studying her though, it was obvious she hadn't heard what we'd said to each other -- thank the gods.

"Hey Mom." I said cheerily, though we were still locked in our position, his arms around my neck in a choker-hold, and one of my arms around his waist.

She sighed, but still had her good-natured smirk. "I came to tell you that when you're finished washing the car," her arms now crossed over her chest. "_And_ drying off. We're going out to dinner." Her gaze flickered to Lash. "And you can come if you like." Her tone was much sweeter with him.

I glanced to him and gave a shrug of my shoulders. "Want to?"

He studied me for a moment before he nodded and looked back up to my mom. "Yeah, thanks Mrs. Stronghold." he said.

"Oh please," she dropped her arms. "Call me Josie -- any other way makes me sound old."

She turned and went back to the house while Lash finally let go of me. I had to admit I was kind of disappointed not to be in his arms anymore. He stretched his arms above his head, pushing his chest out, and I glanced at the large wet spot on his black tee shirt.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He grinned. "Don't be a pansy." he said. "I sprayed you with the hose first."

I mirrored the grin and walked back to where he'd dropped the hose earlier, picking it up to rinse the car. I hadn't washed the rims of the three leftover tires, but Mom would never notice. Lash then crossed his arms, expression looking very feline-like as he watched me. A few times I sprayed the hose at his feet, just liking to see him jump and dodge out of the way. When I finished I quickly turned off the hose so he wouldn't try and get me back, and then I surveyed the car.

"Boy howdy, I tell ya." Lash said, shaking his head. "You're really _good_ at washing cars."

I laughed and hit his shoulder lightly -- well as lightly as I could. He winced slightly, but as I apologized he played it off, saying it was something he'd have to get used to. A brief silence fell over us, before I looked down at my clothes, which were still wet. I then glanced at him.

"I can give you another shirt." I said. "If you want."

He shrugged. "Doesn't really bother me." he said. "At least the soap smells good."

I grinned, starting for the front door. "Yeah, you'll smell like a brand new car."

I opened the front door and motioned for him to go first. He did, and as I went to step in, something told me to look towards Layla's house. I saw the curtains of her bedroom window move, and I sighed.

"Will, please don't tell me you walked into the house dripping wet." Mom said from the kitchen as she heard us climbing the stairs.

I paused and made a face at Lash who smirked at me, before continuing the rest of the way to go to my room. I looked over the banister and met her gaze -- she was now in the hallway.

"I..._sauntered_ into the house?" I tried.

She rolled her eyes and disappeared to get some towels. I quickly ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to my room. Lash was laying on my bed as if he owned the place, and I walked to the closet. As I opened the door he gave a slight sigh.

"Your bed _is_ pretty comfortable." he said -- when he'd spent the night we'd slept in the living room on the couches.

I grinned but said nothing as I grabbed a different tee shirt. Keeping my back to him, I slowly pulled off the wet shirt, trying to will away my sudden shyness. And then I could feel his eyes burning into my bare back -- that didn't help anything. I glanced over my shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me, and I threw the wet shirt at him. With a laugh, he ducked and it soared over his head, as I quickly pulled on the dry one.

I turned away from the closet and put my hands on my hips. "There we go."

His brow furrowed. "Aren't you gonna change your pants?" he asked.

"I don't need to." I lied.

"Dude it looks like you pissed your pants." he replied.

I looked down slowly -- he was right. "These are my favorite jeans." I said.

He laughed again. "You just don't want to take your pants off in front of me." he said.

I rolled my eyes, but it was the truth. "So what?" I asked. "You take off your pants and I'll take off mine."

I didn't realize how wrong that sounded until he threw his head back and laughed. I'd never seen him laugh so much since I knew him -- it was nice, but I sounded like a complete idiot now.

"Whoa-ho, you dog." he said. "I don't think we have time for that, Stronghold."

Instant heat to my cheeks, and I tried to stutter out something smart. This only made him laugh more, and I finally gave a sigh of defeat, cracking a smile at myself. A few seconds later, he calmed himself, taking a deep breath and looking at me again. He was laying on his side, propped up on an elbow, and I couldn't help but notice just how nice his hair looked hanging sideways over his forehead like that.

"Sorry, man." he said, still grinning. "Use a hair-dryer or something."

"Good idea." I said, starting for the bedroom door. "Wait here."

He snorted. "Where else would I go?" he asked. "Nobody else offers to have pants parties with me."

* * *

After dinner, Dad had offered to drive Lash home, but the both of us had agreed we wanted to play video games with each other, so we went right back to my house. Of course, an hour later, the game system hadn't even been touched. We were both sitting on the floor in my room, our backs against my bed. We'd been talking about random things, until he suddenly brought up the subject of girls.

"So what made you realize you didn't like girls?" he asked me.

I paused thoughtfully. "I don't know." I admitted. "It just didn't feel right when Layla kissed me, I guess."

"She that bad of a kisser?" Lash asked. "She looks like it."

I laughed. "No, no." I said, "She wasn't bad. It just felt...like a chore. Weird."

"What about when you kiss me?" he asked.

I glanced up and our eyes met. He was giving me that look that made my stomach cartwheel into insanity. I got it more than I should've when he was around, so I knew my mom was right, it was the butterflies -- not indigestion.

"It's perfect." I said, and then I turned a furious shade of magenta. "I mean, it's really nice."

He grinned, and we both looked down at our legs. After my blush had cooled down I looked back up at him.

"What about you?" I asked. "When did you realize girls weren't for you?"

He made a face and shrugged slightly. "I don't know; I never really got into chicks." he said. "Speed was always there -- I didn't need girls."

I nodded, but another silence blanketed us. He gave a sigh, and waited till I looked at him till he spoke again.

"You know, Stronghold." he said. "You aren't the smartest." He grabbed the front of my shirt with one hand. "When I asked what it felt like when you kiss me, that was your cue to do it."

I started to answer, but he pulled me towards him and our lips met. As always, I felt the sparks extend from his mouth and over my cheeks, heating them. My heart began to beat quicker, and the butterflies in my gut went into a frenzy, shooting all around like those super bouncy balls you get out of quarter machines.

Deciding I wanted to contribute more to this, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, moving my lips against his. His tongue found its way into my mouth and I shaped my lips around it. We were now crushed together, one of his arms hanging lazily over my shoulders, and the other resting casually on his thigh, and I could feel his chest rising and falling quickly with each harsh breath he took.

Our mouths separated so we could both take in air, and he bit lightly at my bottom lip, sending a shiver dancing down my spine. His eyes were darkened, by what I didn't know, and they stared into mine with such an intensity that I wanted nothing more than to blink, but somehow I couldn't tear my gaze away. As he studied me, looking to be searching for something, the hand he'd had resting on his thigh moved to my own.

Warmth spread from his fingertips like spiderwebs, immediately shooting for my groin. Blood started to seep to that special place, and I started to feel embarrassed from my body's reaction, but he pressed his lips to mine again. Biting at my lips this time with more demand, I suddenly realized his hand was moving.

He pressed his palm against the bulge in my pants, and I choked on my tongue, tearing my lips away from his to breathe. He was again studying my face. He could tell I'd never done anything before, and I could tell suddenly that he'd done _everything _before. The only other thing I was now clearly aware of was the throbbing between my legs.

"Will." he said, voice sounding different, more raspy and throaty. "Would your parents get suspicious if we locked the door."

I quickly shook my head. "They probably wouldn't notice." I said.

Without another word he stood up, taking the body heat that had made my body start to perspire. As he walked to the door, I quickly climbed onto the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress, shifting awkwardly, once more feeling embarrassed by my ever-so obvious excitement, and I heard him lock the door.

He returned to the bed and no words were spoken; it was exploration time.

* * *

_I hate ending this here, but if I go any further it might get **too** graphic. _


End file.
